The present disclosure relates to computer architecture, and more specifically, to maintaining symmetry amongst a plurality of processors in a multi-node system.
One aspect of computer architecture in multiprocessor systems involves processor configuration. Some examples of processor configuration are symmetric multiprocessor architectures (SMP) and non-uniform memory access (NUMA) multiprocessor architectures. In SMP and NUMA systems, the symmetric nature of the processor configuration is beneficial to system performance.